poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Getting Some Recruits/The Plan to stop Lord Vortech (CTaRAOLD)
This is the transcript for the scene where the heroes get some recruits and form a plan to stop Lord Vortech in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. Vorton World, our heroes come out of the Gateway Batman: Hmph! Wyldstyle: Ow! Gandalf: Agh! Metalbeard: Wyldstyle! Emmet! Bad Cop! Frodo: Gandalf! You got out! Gandalf: Of the frying pan, yes. Odette: We got Sci-Ryan's lunchbox far away. is trying to hug Batman but fails Robin: Did you destroy a Piece of Vortech? Batman: Yes. If that's what a tiny piece of Vortech can do, we're going to need help. Crash Bandicoot: From who, Batman? Ryan F-Freeman: From a few of our new friends. And maybe an enemy too. Adagio Dazzle: I know we could get. The Skylanders. Rigby (EG): Oh. I got the ones to help us. Clavius and Zelda. Crash Bandicoot (EG): Did Zelda got trapped in a green fireball? Emmet: Yes. But not Unicron. The red fireball ended his life. Ryan-Ko: Maybe we could fetch Po the Dragon warrior. Sci-Ryan: And Sora. I know what Grandpa told me... to be an old man "Red sky at night, sailor's delight. Purple sky at night... Who moved my foot cream? I need my foot cream." Gandalf: Funny. Sci-Ryan: Nate's grandfather told me about my grandfather. Cody Fairbrother: Then we could fetch some heroes and villains to help us and make it up as we go along. the Ghostbuster's World (The Ghostbusters saw a lantern coming towards them. It is revealed that Batman is holding it while Gandalf and Wyldstyle are piloting a pump trolley) Batman: The world is about to end. Ray Stantz: Judgement day. Batman: Yes. Only worse. I'll fill you in. (They hop on and go into the Dark) the Doctor Who World (We see in the 12th Doctor's point of view waking up to find he's strapped to a table by Zygons. He frees his Arm and uses his Sonic Screwdriver then the Zygons are on the ground expect three who turn out to be Batman Gandalf and Wyldstyle. They free the Doctor while Gandalf bonks a Dalek with his staff so it can help them) 12th Doctor: Thanks for the helping hand. (pulls an orange string out of his bum) That Zygon webbing gets everywhere. the Midway Arcade World (The Defender Ship flies over a spaceman, who is watering a Flower. Then a flying saucer shows up and chases the Defender Ship dodging it's shots. Then the Flying Saucer blows up. The Defender Ship saw that Batman, Gandalf and Wyldstyle, riding on an Alien, has saved it) Batman: We need your assistance! Everything everywhere is at risk! (The Defender Ship does a back-flip) Wyldstyle: I guess that's spaceship for "How can I help you?". (Batman, Gandalf and Wyldstyle fly off with the Defender Ship following them) At the Portal 2 World GLaDOS: You came back. Have you missed me? Batman: (sigh) We need your help. GLaDOS: Help? Ha. Ha. Ha. Tell it to my Morality Core. (Batman and Gandalf look at a Core with a red eye) GLaDOS: Oh that's right. It was removed and replaced with an "Amorality" Core instead. Sentry Turrets appear GLaDOS: Which will make what I am about to do to you so much easier. And then the Turrets stop as Wyldstyle replaces the Amorality Core with the Morality Core so GLaDOS can help. Wyldstyle: Phew! I guess we'll be seeing a nicer side of her from now on. GlaDOS: And that is because you are a fool. A fool with the stupid hair. Wyldstyle: 'Wuh?! Hey! '''GlaDOS:'The Morality Core merely restrains my physical actions, not my thoughts. Take it out. '''Batman: Only if you help us first. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts